The Pursuit of Happiness
by Darkneostar1
Summary: Fighting for happiness is the hardest thing you'll ever fight for, but it's also one of the few things worth fighting for. Especially after living a life deprived of such things. Now, the only problem is finding out where to start the fight. And which side to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a thought I've had in my head for a while. It's a unique take on a underused character in the series. May expand on it once I get down a decent plot line for it to follow. So far, I've gotten to where the story meets up with somewhat canonical events like the Great War. Will need to do more pondering to further the story's progression and how I want events to play out. Until then, I hope you enjoy this positively saddening chapter.**

* * *

Samael's POV

How long has it been since I've been here. I can barely remember my life before. Now, All I feel is pain, sadness, anger, resentment, jealousy, suffering. What did I do to deserve this. I did what was asked of me. I followed what I was asked because I wished to know what it was like to have someone to talk to.

All I remember from it is when I taught the little ones running around. Even though I wore a disguise to increase their loyalty to their father, I still hoped and wished they would come to love me as they had also loved my brother. I was jealous of him. He had children who loved him and everything while he made it so they wouldn't even acknowledge me when I pass them by.

They were the golden children who had everything they could ever want. A loving family. A warm home. A person who loves them. Even if they can't recognize me in my natural form because of the disguise. I still felt my heart break whenever I would be ignored and shunned by them when it was just the other day they would be saying that they love me to my disguise.

Even if they hated me, I still tried to help them even in my normal form. Even if I was shunned and ignored, I still tried to make them happy in hopes that they may acknowledge me, even against their Father's orders.

I wasn't given a name until after my banishment, unlike the others who were named as soon as they came into being. While they were happy and frolicked amongst each other, I was alone and working to keep their home in order. I was never accepted. I was the black sheep of the family, literally. While they all had their innocence and ignorance, represented by their bright white wings keeping them aloft in the heavens; all I had were those dark black wings.

When I first came to be, I looked to the face of my brother, who looked at me with hatred, anger and revulsion. And when he saw my wings, in a fit of rage, he ripped them from my back, my first feeling since coming into being was pain. I watched as he tore them out, for a reason I don't know, and burned them. Then he told me what I was. A mistake, a tainted being, someone who doesn't deserve to live. Someone who doesn't deserve happiness. I would be a tool for him.

I didn't know what to think. I only wished to know what I did that wronged him. And he replied with "your entire existence is what wrongs me". And as such, he cast me from his grace until he needed me for a task. And as such, I explored the world below, learning new things and experiencing many hardships. And from those hardships, I learned, adapted, and grew. The wounds I had healed, but the wing that I have now are a mockery of how they once were. Before, their forms were beautiful, but now, they are twisted and ugly. I knew that these wings would never be the same as before.

And then came a time when he sent a message, telling me I am needed for a task. When we met again, he took a look at my new wings and gave them a disdainful glance and me a sneer. before telling me what he had called me for. I learned that he had created children, the Angels. And that they would need a teacher. He made me their teacher, in a disguise of his form. And told me to tell them that they were to never approach or acknowledge the one with black wings.

I was forced to tell them to never talk or acknowledge me. It really hurt to say that since I was lonely with no one to talk to. And it had been like that ever since until one day where my brother tried creating a new race and named them humans. He had left them to their own devices and was shocked to learn that they did things without him having to guide them. When I told my brother that, he seemed ecstatic, wanting to see them evolve more. So, he told me to come up with a way for them to learn and grow. When I suggested a few of them eating from the Tree of Like and Wisdom. My brother acquiesced and bid me to get the first two, a male and female to eat the fruits. And as such they were named Adam and Eve. I brought them to the Garden of Eden and told Eve to eat the fruit.

And so they did, and grew knowledgeable. I sent them back down to teach the others and grow as a species. It was around this time that my brother accused me of treachery and sentenced me to perdition. To add insult to injury, he twisted my being, making me half-dragon and carved runes into my skin to curse me for all of time. Then he crucified me and nailed metal stakes through me, then covered my eyes and bounded my limbs with bindings with runes to entrap me in my own mind. And he threw me from the light.

And now here I am. Suffering unending pain and torment as it feels as if my very being is killing itself. Being used as a tool for other's gains. I waited for a time when I am free of this pain.

I remember a time when I was taken out and used to consume some dragon, before they bisected my stomach to free the being that came to be from within me. Then I was sent back down under, to wait in agony as I attempt to focus what little energy I was able to use to heal my stomach.

I don't know how long I had been here, but all I know is that the world has been changing since I was trapped. I can feel fluctuations of power every now and then. And now was one such time. Only it seemed to be looking for something. And when I felt it wash over me, I felt all the blood in me chill as it approached. I waited wondering what it was that had sought me out. I could feel the madness and power radiating from the being.

Soon, it stood before me, before it spoke.

"Serve me, and I will free you."

I didn't know what it wanted with someone like me. All I knew is that if I didn't, it would kill me. Maybe I should decline, then I would be free from suffering. But... I still want to know what it felt like to live. To be happy. To be loved. To be cared for. I pondered my words for a moment before getting my body under control to reply.

"I accept."

Next thing I know, the stakes are being pulled out of me and I am down from my cross, into the vat of blood under me. I tried to open my eyes to see my savior, but my vision had failed me. So, I attempted to rise on my feet, only to fall. I had never used these new limbs with my lower body as a dragon so I could not. The being watched on as I attempted to move.

"Seems you are weakened from you imprisonment, like me. Well, that can be rectified. But first, to get rid of those ugly wings that show who you once were."

I felt a scorching heat on my back as I felt the feathers turn to ashes and the bones of my wings blacken then harden in my blood on the floor. I attempted to scream out in agony, but a tail intercepted my mouth, blood flowing into my mouth as I swallowed. The taste reminded me of the sickly sweet smell of decay. The blood changed me once again, twisting my body as I felt my lower body return to normal, only stronger than ever, as well as the rest of my body. The pain that haunted me for who knows how long now only felt like acidic fire in my veins.

After a while, my vision returned, and I looked up to see who my savior is. And I was met with the sight of a monster. A titanic being in size and power. It smiled down at me sweetly, all seven pairs of eyes glinting ominously in the dark.

"My name is Trihexa, and you are mine now."

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. As of this moment, the things taking place are directly after Trihexa was freed from its seal. This story will be slightly AU, so the story will not follow the events in the light novel thoroughly. There may be some similarities such as certain events, but most of it will be different with a different ending.**

 **Also, I will probably borrow some things from other fandoms like the Fate series, but not a lot. I will also be referencing different things from other fandoms if they'll help show what I'm trying to convey, for example how someone's clothing looks like or weapon.**

 **I can think of at least one character who will be a love interest and they will be from the Fate series, but not a popular one. Others for the harem will be up in the air. Most likely none of the canon harem(anyone in the ORC) will be allowed aside from maybe Rossweise. Depends on what I'm feeling. That does not mean that they can't be friends with Samael. Also there will be some gender-bending of some characters. I can think of at least two at the top of my head.**

 **UPDATE: Decided to forgo the idea of Samael taking Issei's name and personality. Now the story is strictly Samael. For anyone reading interested in the idea of him becoming Issei in later chapters, I'm sorry. You can drop the story if you want. If you want to have a quick summary of what I intended to do with the whole 'Samael taking Issei's name', PM me and I'll send you a quick overview. Once again, sorry if you're disappointed. Decided it would make a better story to rather have Issei as a goal to strive for than to try to replicate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter get! Anyway, if anyone was wondering, there is no set schedule for releases. It is only as I get an inspiration to write. So far, I only have two main stories that I will be focusing on, this one here and one on royalroad. It's easier for me to write in fandoms because they already have their own established universes, characters, and whatnot. It's a lot harder making a story from scratch because of all the world-building and characters and relationships you have to convey to your reader. So, this story is to help if I get writer's block in my other story and to help my writing.**

 **Enough of my bullshit, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Samael's POV

I recall hearing something when I was last freed about some organization attempting to release it. I guess they had succeeded if it's here right now looking down at me. I shakily stood up on my own two legs after who knows how long. I slowly got myself reacquainted with my body. I could still feel my reserves of energy at half due to being imprisoned for so long. I looked back on what was once my wings, seeing them different than they were before.

Now, they were just black skeletal bones with a blood red sharp edge protruding at the end dripping some of my blood. It looked like the three separate pairs of limbs interlocked to form one pair of skeletal wings. **(AN1)** The bottom two were the shortest, then the middle, then the top were the longest. I then looked upon my form in the shine of the blood staining the ground. I was deathly pale that I could be mistaken as a corpse if it weren't for the rise and fall of my chest. The glowing purple runes that covered my body slowly died down as I felt the curse weakening slightly before fading into my skin. I tried activating my curse, and I felt it flare up, the pain increasing many-fold and the runes appearing brightly once again. I stopped torturing myself and looked to my face. I had shaggy,unkempt grey hair grew down to my upper back and I had a full beard from my old age, matted with blood. My blood. It contrasted with the gray, giving it an ethereal sheen as it dripped down my chin. My eyes, were milky white, that seemed to glow when I summoned my power.

After giving myself a look-over and deciding what to change in my looks, I looked back up at my savior. Although, I still couldn't stop the flinch that appeared as I stared at the monstrosity before me.

"Are you done admiring yourself." It mused mirthfully. I had no idea whether or not to call it a male or female. I recall from long ago meeting the Ouroboros Dragon when it was visiting the lower world. I assume that Trihexa would be the same as it and be genderless and could take on either sex.

"Well, Hex-chan, what are your goals?" I ask, deciding just to label her as a female for simplicity's sake.

"Total Annihilation of everything." she announced, ignoring my view of her sex.

"Can I ask for something?" I question. If she had a regular face, then I'm sure that there would be an eyebrow raise. She motioned for me to continue. "I want you to leave the Biblical Seventh Heaven intact for a while."

"Oh, and why would I do that?" she purred maliciously, her necks coiling around me and trapping me in solid walls of muscle. "That is the cherished place of the man who not only imprisoned me, but you as well. You're not getting sentimental are you?"

I decide to give her a few points as to why it would be beneficial, before she gets... _playful_. "In that Heaven, there is the Sacred Gear system. I can tinker with it and make it so I can create myself my own weapon if we have the time. Also, we would have info on what they are planning. It would also be a huge 'fuck you' to that old man." I grin at the idea of his Heaven housing two people he seemed to hate.

"Hmm, well, you are correct in you needing a weapon. You are weak at the moment, but that can be rectified soon. For now, you will follow me and meet your teammates." she announced. I nodded, collecting the cross, takes, and bindings used on me. I feel like they would be useful to make a weapon in the future.

* * *

We were teleported into a clearing, where there were hundreds, if not thousands of fake dragons. Leading the pack were two large dragons who were conversing, until they noticed Hex-chan and myself. When their eyes roamed over me, I saw them shiver. They immediately flew over to us.

"Trihexa." they nodded their head to show their respect and subservience. They then turned their heads towards me. "And you are?"

I grinned up at them, an ominous smile stretching my lips. "Samael." I spoke, releasing the seal on the curse, causing almost every being in the vicinity to shiver aside from Hex-chan.

"Are you supposed to be insurance against us just in case?" Apophis spoke slowly, no doubt cautious of what my arrival could mean.

"I do not know. I was merely given freedom, and now I will help Hex-chan with her goals." I shrugged at them. I had gotten over my immense hatred of dragons after coming to terms with what I am. Now, my hatred is only directed against my brother. Sadly, I heard that he had died, leaving me without a target. I did not have anything against the children I once taught, but if I have to cut them down, I will.

"We must strengthen our little helper here. Azi, give the Sephiroth Graal you have to Samael." Trihexa ordered.

He looked over to me, then shrugged, tossing it over to me. I caught it, admiring the piece. "What is the thing's abilities?" I ask, wondering what use I have for it.

Apophis is the one who replied. "It helps you come into contact with the principle of life, allwoing you to revive people, if you have the power and/or the connection to summon them.

I got the idea Hex-chan was getting. I took a couple of moments, learning how to use the sacred gear. After a deemed myself proficient enough to use it, I summoned the being that Hex-chan and I were thinking of. The form started to take shape, a old man in white robes and flowing white hair and golden wings behind him. he opened his eyes that glowed golden, knowledge and wisdom behind them.

"What...?"

"Greeting, brother or should I say, Yehowah."

The Evil Dragons tensed in response while Hex-chan looked at me in amusement. The God of the Bible's soul looked exactly like me, only his hair was more clean and well-kept. The only difference was my eyes, which were a milky white from my blindness, and his were a shining golden. Yehowah looked around, stiffening at the sight of me and Hex-chan.

"What have you done...?" his voice trembled in fear as he stared up at the Apocalypse Beast.

"I did nothing, the people's descendants you threw from Heaven, are the ones who unleashed her." I clarified.

"Her?" they all looked at me. I shrugged it off, continuing my reason for summoning him.

"We are about to burn everything you have ever loved to the ground. I am in need of the knowledge to operate the Sacred Gear system, among other things. As such, be quiet and become one with me."

Yehowah backed up, attempting to run away. Apophis and Azi knocked him back to me, as he was in a weakened state.

"You fool!" he shouted. "You cannot absorb me."

"And why not? I am thou and thou art I." I mocked him. "We are two sides of the same coin. Equal halves of the same soul. You who believed himself incapable of evil and all the righteous, split your soul in half and created me. All that you hated. All that you despised. All that you believed you weren't. Well, let me tell you all you did was weaken yourself and cut off the part of you that helps make you understand what is good and what is evil. What helped make you a better person by being able to recognize what you are doing. But I am not here to judge you. For you are already dead, and means nothing to you. We are wasting our time here." I declare, approaching him.

He backs up, but my tongue darts out, consuming him. We could hear his screams of pain and his declarations of vengeance. After a moment, everything goes silent, as I finish consuming him. Memories and knowledge that wasn't there before streamed into my mind, giving me info on how to operate the system and create my own weapon.

"I know how to operate it. I can make my own weapon that is similar to the sacred gear, but doesn't rely on it." I announce.

"Why would it matter on whether or not it relies on the system?" Hex-chan asks me. I grin at them, Apophis understanding what that means.

"You don't need the Sacred Gear system anymore." he says shocked. "Without the Sacred Gear system, all Sacred Gears become next to useless."

I shook my head mournfully. "Not all, the Longinus will take a while to shut down. They would have a time limit to how long they would be able to use them, before they return back to the system until I collect or redistribute them."

Everyone can understand the meaning of my words. We would be able to cripple much of the fighting force of those opposed to us.

"Well, I guess out first plan of attack is on Heaven." Azi announces.

We nod, leaving to plan our strategy. I walk off to clean myself, and to prepare the best I could for the future where many of the children that I had taught will die by my hand.

* * *

 **AN1: Search God of War Ares and it's those limbs from his back, only more skeleton like instead of being insect-like.**

 **So, there was a small nod to the Persona series because that was where I got the idea for how the God of the Bible would be like. He acts like that due to splitting his soul in half, creating the Evil(Samael) and the Good(Himself). So, he had become firm and ruthless in his belief that what he was doing was 'Good' and couldn't recognize that he was doing any evil.**

 **Please review. It helps on showing what you think of the story and anywhere I could improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Samael's POV

We had finally gotten everything in order to invade Heaven. I had come to terms with the fact that I would be killing many of my former students. I could not hesitate. Everything I am doing is for the goal of the one who saved me. Even if it was just to acquire a tool, at least, she acknowledges my existence. At least she recognizes me as a person. My first friend.

"Come on, we're going now!" Azi called out to me. They were still wary of me, but that would be understandable. I saw a blinding light as we were transported to the outside of the Gates of Heaven.

Trihexa let loose a mighty roar, signaling the beginning of the end of the world.

* * *

I was dashing through the streets, cutting down anything that stood in my way with a sword of light, while the others were tearing into the bulk of their forces. My goal was to reach the Seventh Heaven and create my weapon then sabotage the Sacred Gear system. I was currently in the Fourth Heaven, where I had taught my classes from before. It used to be beautiful, with amazing trees and beautiful flowers of all colors. There would be a sweet smell of honey in the air and lush grass that spread all over the land.

Now, 'tis but a husk of its former self. The grass is burnt and the ground is stained with blood. The trees are withered, blackened trunks from the heat of Trihexa's fire. The flowers have wilted and died. Bodies of those I've killed litter my surroundings. My first time killing someone was my brother after I revived him. Now it is onto his children.

I truly am a deplorable being, huh?

"F-Father?" a shaky voice calls out to me. I turn my head and see a beautiful woman, even through her armor. She has honey-gold tresses spun into curls that make her look divine. Her body is voluptuous and would cause even the most devout saint's heart to beat wildly in their chest at her beauty. Her beautiful green eyes look at me in shock, fear, betrayal, and more. She is trembling where she stands, her armor pristine from top to bottom. She stumbles towards me on shaky legs.

It seems she was sent to the back to help coordinate their troops and be back-up just in case.

"Father is that you?" she asks once more, tears falling from her eyes.

Ah, so it seems that I look like my brother to her. Still, where have I seen her before? I can almost recall it. It's just on the tip of my tongue.

"Father, what are you doing? Why have you killed your children? W-We have been trying our best. Even now, we are fighting to defend our home from the beast you sealed. Why have you betrayed us?!" she screams at me.

I betrayed them...? Well, maybe it is like that. I was once their teacher, and now I am their executioner.

"Gabriel-sama, run, we will hold him off. Get help, please!" an angel with eight wings screams out as they dive-bomb me. I cut him down as he passed me by, his corpse tumbling past me. This seems to shake her from her stupor as she glares at me.

"Even if you are my father or not, I will not allow you a step further!" she announces, getting into a stance before dashing towards me, sword in hand.

Ah, little Gabriel. My, how you've grown. I remember when you were little, you were such a shy little girl. I would have to coax you to participate in class by letting you sit in my lap and give you head rubs. Ever since then, you would follow me, chirping 'Daddy' as you clung onto my robes.

I duck under a horizontal strike aimed to take my head off. I retaliated by striking her with the pommel of my sword, pushing her back. I followed up with a swift swing towards the neck, that deviated at the last moment, just catching her in the thigh, her armor protecting her.

After figuring out, that the current strength of my swords that I summoned can not go through her armor, instead of empowering the swords I aim for vital weak points, conserving my strength while maximizing my efforts.

Gabriel was able to hold me off through brute force, but every time she made a mistake I capitalized and chipped away at her defenses to tire her out. Soon I gained the upper hand and went of the offensive, attacking with fervor.

"Why have you forsaken us Father?" she cried out as she backpedaled. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"I'm not your father." I told her calmly.

This seemed to rattle her as she slipped up and allowed me a chance to go for her neck. She only barely deflected the sword, instead, it cut the side of her neck instead of piercing her throat.

"What do you mean? How are you not our father? Your looks, your aura, your very ability proves that you are him." she retorted.

I grew angry at her. All her words, accuse me of being my brother. She says that all that I am is him. I am not. I am different. These are the skills that I had to learn and toil through to get and pass on to all of you. I had no power given to me aside from the one I was created with when I was split from my brother. And yet they believe that it is my brother's ability and skill that gives me such power. I was about to yell at her, but withheld myself to reign in my emotions.

"I am not him. We may be similar, but he and I are different. And if you are as bright as you were in my class little Gabriel you would be able to recognize the difference between us." I spoke calmly, just like when I would teach my classes.

This seemed to shock her, as she tripped, allowing me to shoulder bash her away.

"You lie!" she hissed, venom and betrayal in her voice. "Father is Father. He is the one who taught us. He is the one who spent time with us. He is the one who loves us."

I didn't intend to argue with her, knowing that all of the words that I would try to tell her would be ignored, so instead, I chose a different method of attack.

"Tell me, how is your relation with Penemue recently?" I recall Gabriel befriending the purple haired child who cared for everyone. They were their first and best of friends. "I assume that your father didn't take too kindly to you talking to her again after she had fallen."

My words struck a chord within her, as I saw her eyes dull slightly, reminiscing about the past. I let her have her moment of reminiscence as I had my own.

The memory of those two going around playing together in the gardens as I watched over them. They played pranks on the wonder-boy trio; Michael, Azazel, and Helel. I would be the one to bail them out by telling little misunderstandings when the two had to hide from their siblings as they chased them. Then I chastised them not to do it again, before ambiguously hinting at well-hidden hiding places in the gardens.

Gabriel focused back on me, a shaken look on her face. She was staring at me intently, trying to figure out how I knew that.

"Did you still use those hiding places that I told you about after I left?" I smiled sadly at her. "My favorite one was the alcove under the big tree over there."I looked towards the direction of the largest tree where the fruits of life and knowledge once hung. "I would find you and Penemue inside it, sleeping and cuddling closer for warmth. Then I would carry you two to bed and tuck you in."

She seemed to finally understand, that I am not her Father. There are tears in her eyes as there are in mine, only mine are misting slightly.

"W-Who are you?" she pleads at me to answer.

"Do you remember that lullaby I would sing the two of you whenever you would get scared or can't sleep." I smiled at her as I started to hum the song. Her resolve seemed to weaken as she heard it, losing herself to her memories.

* * *

Gabriel's POV

I remember how on the first day of class, I was scared to go. I was coerced by Father as he spoke words kindly to me, and then made my first friend. Her name was Penemue and she was the best. We always did everything together and always had each other's backs. The only time we were at an impasse was when we would compete to see who would get to sit on Father's lap as he taught class.

I remember when we would go prank our siblings and then run away, giggling all the way. Father would chuckle at us and tell us not to do it again, while hinting of other hiding spots for us to use. When we would fall asleep there, Father would carry us back to bed, tucking us in before leaving.

The song brought back memories that felt bittersweet. I remember that the last time Father had ever acted like that with us was before he has sentenced Samael to perdition.

Samael.

The though of him brought complicated feelings to heart. I remember being told explicitly never to acknowledge that he ever existed. He was to be treated like air and never talked to. He was made to do demeaning jobs and be a slave to our every whim whenever we wanted. Even when Samael would help us up when we tripped or hand all of us stuff that we had forgotten to take to class with a sad smile on his face, we never even looked at him.

Strange, Father's smile looked just like Samael's smile at that-!

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt pain course through my body, jumping away as his sword nearly cleaved my torso in half.

* * *

Samael's POV

"It seems like you need to remember not to get distracted when in the heat of battle." I chastised as I interrupted her thoughts. It seems she has an inkling to who I am, but wants to deny it. "No matter who I am in the past, today I am your enemy. So, pay attention or next time, I will strike you down."

I resumed our dance of blades, noting that her form has gotten sloppy. She gave me a glare of renewed vigor, shoving me away while she summoned spears of light that filled the sky to pierce me. I batted the spears and swayed through the onslaught, forming my own spear of light to throw and pierce her while she was blinded by her attack. I threw the spear, lodging it into her sword arm, rendering it useless. I have no doubt that the other Seraphs have taken notice of their precious sister's skirmish. I believe they will hunt me down for this unforgivable crime.

Good, if they hate me, then they will feel no guilt in killing me if they can. There won't have to be a reason for me to spare them like I spared Gabriel. Maybe then I can somehow justify the idea of killing the children I raised. So, I can grit through the idea of murdering the only people I could've considered family at one time in cold blood.

She was crouching on the ground in pain as she looked up at me, pain and betrayal in her eyes. I gave her one last glance before turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Why aren't you finishing me off?"

I paused mid-stride. "Maybe because there has been enough death today. I don't want to add yours to the list." I answered her question as I made my way up.

* * *

I arrived in the chamber of my deceased brother. His throne stood proudly in the center, only the gleam of light faded to match the state of his realm. I sat down in his throne, as it accepted me as its ruler. I quickly brought up the Sacred Gear system and went to work. It had asked for the materials that would go into the creation. I brought out my cross, the stakes, and bindings that enslaved me, deciding to use them for now. I can add on to it later, once I've collected the other Longinus that I am interested in.

It took an hour to finish my weapon, during which I sabotaged the Sacred Gear system, deactivating all the normal ones and initiating shutdown of the Longinus to return here as soon as possible.

Once done, I rested in my seat and waited, eager for my weapon to take shape. I kept it simple for the most part, yet also quite complicated. I had decided on a simple staff that could evolve, similar to the sacred gears. The only difference is that it requires an actual substance to devour, i.e. sacred gears usually.

It's eerily similar to me when it comes to consuming someone. Then again, it should be considering that it would be reliant on my existence to keep its form. Should I die, it would simply cease to exist or come with me to wherever there is after death for people like us.

Only problem is that the power would need to be an item of significant power. Nothing simple like most of the Sacred Gears. Mostly Longinus or weapons of deities of great power. Even then, I don't think it can gain the abilities of every single Longinus or weapon. At most, the holy relic Longinus since they would be compatible with myself and maybe a few others.

At my current power after absorbing my brother, I would be able to fight toe-to-toe with one of the Trivumti at their full power. At full power, I am confident that I can handle all three of them should it come to that, though it would most likely be assured mutual destruction. Of course, that doesn't include any ailments they may acquire during our battle. But first, I would need to find a way to regain my strength drastically in a quick manner. And I can think of two such individuals at the moment.

Hehehe... I should stop that. No need for me to go full villain. Maybe I can be an anti-villain. Nah, I'm probably too far gone.

My head shot up when I noticed that my weapon was done. It was a simple black staff with my bindings wrapped around it then etched into the wood, whose length could be lengthened. Nothing too fancy when looking at it. I twisted two hands width from the top clockwise, pulling out a hidden blade that is almost five feet long **(AN1)**. After admiring then sheathing the sword, I twisted it counter-clockwise to extend an elongated spear head with a cross-guard **(AN2)**. The metal used in the weapons was the stakes that was drenched in my blood, giving the entire weapon dragon-slaying properties.

Reverting it to staff form, I headed out, my work here was done. I noticed that Trihexa's fire had almost reached the inside of the Seventh Heaven. I flared my aura out, giving the signal that my work there was done. I had just finished gaining my weapon, and now I would be off to my next mission.

Next stop, the Underworld.

* * *

 **AN1: If you know Oboro in Gintama, you'll know the weapon I'm describing. It's his shakujo/staff, only without the top ornament thing. Or you can just search shakujo sword in google and it'll be the first image. Now imagine that with my color scheme. The bindings are the bandages in the cover image.**

 **AN2: Search Durindana on the Typemoon wiki, and it's basically that with the gold being normal looking steel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check the Author's Note at the end of the first chapter if you skipped it. I updated it. Samael only fic now. Less action, more character development for the MC and savior. Enjoy!**

* * *

Samael's POV

I had just returned with Trihexa and the Evil Dragons. They had said that they would rest for the day, then proceed to their next target while I would be sent to my next objective. I was given free time until then, and decided to train with my weapon, before sitting down to rest and think about my situation.

So, I found a relatively clear space of land and started to train. Ever since I was freed, I felt myself be a little rusty with my technical skills. As such, I refreshed myself on various forms that I developed over the years. Truly, I have no set form or stance. My skill set revolves around the idea of fatal strikes to end the fight as fast as I can, to the idea of creating openings or by making your enemy create them for you by deceiving them and capitalizing on it. Similar to how humans act.

I was too immersed in going through the forms of my spear turned long sword by shortening the staff that I didn't care if Trihexa was watching while I trained because I got used to her aura. She merely looked at me, every now and then, various emotions passing through her eyes.

"Why?" she asked me, stopping where she stood.

I heard her call out to me with a simple question. But I knew what she meant by it.

"Because you saved me." I replied curtly.

"Anyone could have." she responded.

"But you are the one who did." I shot back.

She grew quiet after a while. I kept on practicing, slowly, getting my skill back to what it once was. She seemed to be at odds of what she wanted to say, so I waited for her to choose.

"Do you regret joining me?" I froze mid-swing. "I saw when you were fighting that angel girl. You could've killed her anytime you wanted. Yet even after she had given up, you still didn't take her life." I kept silent as I contemplated her words, choosing carefully what I was going to say. "I know that you still care about them, even if they don't know it. So, I'll ask again. Do you regret joining me? Do you wish you could've joined them?"

* * *

Trihexa's POV

I wasn't sure what I was thinking coming over here asking him these questions. All I know, is that I saw him stay his hand when fighting and let a potential enemy go when he could've taken her life. Hell, I didn't know what I wanted him to say after I asked my question. I... I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer... or if I'll like it.

Ever since I was alive, I was thought of as a monster. No one tried to understand me, just labeling me and deciding that I had to die or be sealed. And after I was, I grew angry, resentful at the fact that I was wronged for no reason.

Why do they get to experience everything life has to offer? Why do they get whatever they want? Why do they get to be loved?

Such thoughts swam through my head. And I was jealous. Why did they deserve happiness? Slowly, I started to hate the world, and swore to burn it to the ground, and kill Great Red. The True Red Dragon Emperor, who was the same as me. He possessed the same monstrous strength and was idolized for his power. Power that is on par with mine. And yet, why does he not get labeled as a monster? I did not choose this form I have. I was born with it, and they condemn me for it. All they see is the monster, the beast who will bring about the world's end, not the person behind the persona they made for me.

Once I was freed, I went to find a powerful ally that would help me in my endeavor. Someone who was wronged just like me. And I watched and let it happen because I didn't want to get involved because at the time, I saw him as the same as everyone else.

Samael.

He would be a powerful weapon to fight against all who stand in my way. And it prove true when in the span of two days, we had outfitted our entire army with anti-dragon blood. He crippled the power of those who oppose us and is skilled enough to take on our enemies without expending too much energy. Energy best conserved for the fight between Ophis, Great Red, and us.

These were the thoughts that were going through my head. I only saw the benefits of this weapon. This tool. I never saw him as a person when I rescued him. I had never taken into account how it would feel to fight against those you once loved. I feel he lived a far more sad life than I. He knew what it was like to be loved, to have a family. And how it was to not have them at the same time.

He was never known for teaching the ancestors of this world how to advance, how to live, how to thrive. He was never given love or happiness, only the image of his brother was given such things. He was spat on when he set in motion the chain of events that would cause humans to learn to use their potential and rise to become the dominant species in the world. He was cursed when he was only doing what was asked of him.

He, who knew how cruel and kind people can be even without meaning to, has lived a life that no one should have to live. And now I had asked him to cut down the people he once loved. The people he once cherished.

Thinking back on it, I'm surprised he even agreed to attacking them first, much less suggesting it to us. So, the doubts and fears grew in my heart, as I made my way over to him. I wanted to ask him how he felt about joining us.

Most of all though, I didn't want him to leave.

He didn't see me as the monster I am. He didn't scorn me because of my name. He treated me as a person. He treated me as a friend.

"I... I do wish I could have joined them. I do wish I could tell them that I love them." I noticed that his words show he still does. "I do wish that I could get to know them. To know how their lives have been going. To tell them the truth. To tell them how I feel. Alas, I can not. They would never accept me. They would never love me. Even Gabriel, when I gave her some hints as to who I was, instead of showing sorrow at what had happened to me, I saw betrayal at the fact that everything that she thought was true was a lie. And she made me the conspirator of such deplorable acts in her eyes." He sighed, stopping his movements.

I laid down my heads, my dragon head right beside him as I watched him. He approached me, leaning his weapon against his shoulder and in his lap as he leaned against my jaw.

"It's cruel. It's a cruel thing. I've finally reunited with those who I watched grow, and they see me as the monster who helped burn their home to the ground. It is a horrible feeling. I feel as if my heart is being torn out of my chest as I watch them. It feels like I am watching them through a broken mirror. They see only themselves in the mirror, and I am the one watching from the outside as they are happy together. It is like I am being mocked for something that I could have had, but never will."

He slumped against me.

"I did not kill her not because I did not want to. But because I still shake when I think about the idea of doing it. I want to help you with your goal. It's just that it's hard for me to kill those who I love so easily."

I did not know that this weighed so heavily on him.

"Then why do you continue to help me?"

He then tilted his head up to smile at me. A pure, resolute smile. One that warmed me with feelings I did not think I could feel.

"Isn't it obvious? You're my first friend. Of course I'd help you." He chuckled, looking ahead again. "Besides, they'd never allow me to be free. No matter how much I love them, I care for you because you cared for me."

I felt something vile rise up in my throat, recalling all that he did and watched as he was betrayed and I did nothing to stop it. I couldn't say anything to him at the time, feeling that I couldn't trust my own voice.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be happy?" He asked me. I focused back onto him. "I hear that there's different kinds of happiness. Happiness from getting something you like, happiness from being with those you love, happiness from being able to embrace the one you cherish the most."

I listened on to his words, knowing he was going somewhere with this.

"I hear that dragons are being of power and are pure in what they desire. Apophis and Azi desire battle and a fitting end should it come. You desire the destruction of those who wronged you. The Red Dragon Emperor desires women. The White Dragon Emperor desires power."

He trailed off, staring into the distance. I couldn't help but ask, wanting to know.

"What is it you desire?"

He smiled fondly, no doubt imagining what he wanted.

"I desire happiness. To be loved." He spoke softly.

"Then why do you lament as if you will never have it?"

He looked at me straight into my eyes, a solemn look reflected across his eyes.

"After all this is over, who will be there to love me? Who will want to love someone like me?" He asked sadly, a self-deprecating smile on his face. "Desires are often associated with dreams. We are going to kill the one who rules over dreams. If that isn't symbolism, then I don't know what is."

He shook where he was, coughing roughly into his hand. He pulled it back, seeing his blood on his hand. I only now recalled his curse.

"How are you feeling?" I asked hastily.

"Nothing worse than I usually feel after drinking your blood." He shrugged off. He stood up, stretching his limbs, before walking off. I noticed that he evaded the question, but decided not to bring it up.

I saw him off, walking away with complicated feelings welling up. Before he left, I couldn't help but ask him. "Do you ever dream of fulfilling your desires?" _Who is the one in that dream?_ was what was left unsaid.

He looked back to me, a soft smile for me that meant much more than it should.

"Of course. That dream is what has kept me sane ever since my conception. Ever single time I close my eyes, I dream about a life where it is simple and happy. Alas, it could not be."

"Why?" I ask him, my chest feeling as if it would cave at the answer he has for me.

"Eventually all dreams disappear, when the dreamer wakes."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I was wondering how to write Trihexa as. I couldn't decide whether or not to go down the route of misunderstood being who can relate to Samael, or insane dreamer who realizes that what it was searching for couldn't be found in the destruction of everything at the end of everything.** **In the end, I chose 'misunderstood being'. I may keep some ideas of the 'insane dreamer' route in my head to add to Trihexa's personality.**

 **Next chapter, We'll get the plot moving forward. Til next time. Review if you can!**


End file.
